A Hanyou's Sweet Revenge
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Kagome's family is killed by a silver haired demon. Turned into a hanyou herself by a freak accident she sets out to kill him. She is given a plot to kill him but finds herself falling enchanted with him nonetheless. InuXKag pairing
1. Street Urchin

**Hi everyone! I thought that in honor of my new pen name, I should write out a killer story for everyone! Tell me what you think, this story will probably last at least 20 chapters and because I HATE endings I'll most likely write a sequel! I'm not sure I'm going to add a lemon, I want to write a story everyone can enjoy. This will eventually end in a INUXKAG pairing as I can't stand either of them with another person so don't get your hopes up if you think Miroku's little visit with her in the café means that they are going to fall in love. I just needed that scene for something. In this story Kagome is about 19 and Inu Yasha about 22 or so. Also I rated this T because of gory and bloody parts. Tell me if you think I should raise it. Please tell me what you think! See you at the end of the chapter!**

**Kagome: So am I good or bad here?**

**Nanami: You have to wait and see:giggles:**

**DISCLAIMER: I have not yet raised enough to buy Inu Yasha. You will hear loud screams of delight world wide when I do.**

**_flashback_**

**_dream_**

**Chapter One**

**Kagome's Revenge**

_Kagome screamed. The bodies of her family was torn around the room, blood scattered over the carpet. And their in the middle of the room was a demon. Head lowered and breathing hard, he slowly turned his cold eyes to the teenager in the doorway. With a sudden leap of his paws, he raced toward her, his claws and fangs out. Murder was visibly intent in his amber eyes. Kagome screamed again, and dodged the attack falling on her knees in the debris strewn kitchen. A sudden blow on the back of her neck and she fell to the ground, her blood now leaking over her shoulders. Coughing from the sudden blow, she staggered to her feet and tried to reach the door, still open from her sudden arrival. A blood red shadow fell over her as she reached the door and she closed her eyes, knowing she was no match for a blood lusting demon. The second blow was harder than the first. Knocking her entirely off her feet and back into the middle of the kitchen. She flailed, trying to get back on her feet and away from the demon, her blood now flowing freely from the wound on her chest. Her hands suddenly found a hard object, squinting her eyes, she realized she now held a large knife, the butchering kind. Adrenaline burst through her at her new chance of survival. She spun and crouched on the ground. Surveying the smirking demon in front of her, she held the knife in front of her and waited for the expected attack. He ran at her in a millisecond and she flailed with the knife, sudden fear and hopelessness rushing through her as she realized how deadly his eyes were intent on her. With a last jab, she felt the knife hit something solid, and her eyes shot open as she heard the howl of the demon as he collapsed on top of her, his own rushing blood now one with hers. Kagome screamed._

Kagome's topaz eyes snapped open, her grimy shirt soaked through with sweat and tears. Running a shaky clawed hand through her tangled and matted blue hair and stuffing on her black skull cap she kept to hide here ears, she tried to shake off the reoccurring nightmare. Standing up, she stumbled against the sheets of foam she had been using to keep herself warm in the gutter of Tokyo.

She ignored the startled glances of the passer byers who had been shocked to see the pile of garbage come alive. Most of them scattered at the sight of her frighteningly demon eyes. Kagome snarled to herself as she stalked off, she had gone without food again for at least two days and she was hungry.

She seethed inside, the demon that had attacked and killed her family and destroyed the rest of her life had never been found. She had run next door while the unconscious demon lay on her kitchen floor and by the time the police had arrived he had disappeared. The transformation itself into a hanyou had been fast. She had first noticed it the day afterwards when she had woken up and found the scratches and bruises from her fight gone. She realized what was happening and had tried to hide it from Eri's family whom she was staying with. But the blue hair and emerging claws became too hard to hide after a few days and the horrorstricken family became terrified when they realized she had been turned hanyou by the mixing of her blood and the murderer's own blood during the fight. She had been kicked out from their home the very day they had realized.

Kagome's head pounded at the arrival of memories, her living on the streets, avoiding dangerous gangs, all the while trying to find the demon who had killed her family.

Her step quickened, as if trying to escape the hidden memories arising in her mind. Not watching where she was going, she turned the corner and accidentally ran full force into a handsome man about nineteen. Looking up, she blanched and scurried backwards.

"I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me I didn't mean to." Kagome stuttered, apologizing to the cute monk in front of her. "I'm so SO sorry."

The monk smirked. "No problem. Really. Its an honor to be run into by such beautiful girl." He held out his hand. "The names Miroku."

Kagome blushed and shook the outstretched hand. "Kagome. I'm really sorry though. I should have watched where I was going."

Miroku smiled. The girl was obviously hungry, and he could remedy that. "Well Kagome, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh no, I'm really not hungry." Her stomach denied the lie as it growled loudly. "Well, I can't oppose on you." She said, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"I insist." Miroku said, taking her arm and steering her into a nearby café. "Such a lovely young lady should not go unfed."

Kagome gently tugged her arm from his hand, not wanting him to notice the claws erupting from her fingers, but followed him into the restaurant. It wasn't every day a complete stranger offered to buy you a meal.

Miroku took a seat in a table near the window and smiled at Kagome as she hesitantly took the seat across the table.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

"I - I don't know." Kagome stuttered, looking in awe at the fancy café.

"How about a cucumber sandwich? They are rather good here." (a/n I have NO idea what they eat in Japan. Cucumber sandwiches was all I could think off.)

"Sure, whatever." Kagome muttered. Still a little shocked at her sudden change of flight.

Miroku turned to the waitress, "Two cucumber sandwiches and two coffees please." He said, then turned to Kagome. "You don't have anything against coffee, do you?"

"No"

"Of course not." Miroku chuckled, "I haven't met a single person who didn't."

"So, Kagome. Whats a girl like you doing around here?" He said as the waitress walked off with their order. "You don't look like you are in the business world yet."

Kagome's mind raced. Obviously he hadn't realized she was from the streets.

"I got lost." She shot out all of a sudden, almost giving away her cover. "I'm new here and didn't know how to get back."

"Well then," Miroku said, sitting straighter in his chair. "I can walk you home after lunch. Just tell me where you are trying to get too."

Kagome's face blanched. _'Damn it!'_ She thought. _'How do I get out of this?'_

"Oh no." She said. "I'm sure I can get home from here."

"I though you were visiting?"

"I am! I mean my friends home. Its okay, I know how to get there from here."

"All right. If you're sure." Said Miroku a bit confused. "You know, I'm not going to bite."

"I - I know." Kagome said starting to rise from her chair. "Look, I should probably be going."

"Kagome," Miroku said, startled at her sudden movement. "you haven't eaten yet. At least wait till then."

Kagome slowly settled back down in her chair. "Okay." She muttered.

Suddenly the waitress came back with the meal. Setting one plate in front of Kagome and the other one in front of Miroku, she walked away. Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight of the sandwich and the salad that came with. Picking up her fork she dug into it.

"Thank you for the, uh, meal." She said to Miroku, her mouth full.

"Your welcome." Miroku replied. "I hope you like it."

Kagome nodded her head and looked out the window, still chewing on her sandwich. Miroku watched her, his own sandwich sitting on his plate uneaten. Kagome glanced back at Miroku and caught him watching her. She lowered her head and blushed.

"What." She said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no." He assured her. "I was just thinking."

"Well I should be going now." Kagome stated, looking at her empty plate. "My friend will be worried, I've been gone awhile."

"Ok, are you sure you don't want me to take you in case you get lost again?"

"No, I'm pretty sure of my bearings from here. Thanks for the food, if I ever see you again I'll repay you." She stood up and started to head for the door. Miroku jumped up behind her. That was his cue.

"You know Kagome," he said, startling Kagome who turned to look at him. "I can think of a way you can repay me. Will you bear my children?"

Kagome gasped, blood rushing to her head she slapped Miroku flat across his face. Miroku came back up, his face sporting a hand shaped splotch each one topped by a bleeding spot from Kagome's claws. Miroku lifted his hand and took it away to stare confused at the blood.

"Kagome," he said, still staring unbelievingly at his bloody hand. "You have _claws._" He lifted his eyes and stared at the girls terrified face. "You're a _Hanyou."_

At that last statement Kagome bolted for the door. Leaving the astonished monk behind her, his fist fully clenched staring at her retreating back.

Kagome ran down the street, her worn shoes hitting the ground in a steady _pat pat, pat pat._ They never left her alone after realizing what she was. She was lucky she got away before he had called the cops.

Panting, she slowed down and looked behind her, the café had disappeared in the background and the monk hadn't followed her. She collapsed and settled against the concrete of an office building. Shaking, she held her hand in front of her, staring at the offending claws. She clenched her hands, her claws digging into her palm. They always gave her away, long before anyone even realized anything else. Her stomach growled and she started, that sandwich hadn't been near enough to satisfy her appetite. She stood up, she could always find a free meal at the Demon's haunt. Standing up she took off at a gentle jog.

And hour later she reached what seemed to be a empty warehouse and self consciously knocked at the side door. A redhead with doggy ears opened the door and Kagome shot through then turned to her friend.

"Hi Ayame. Whats up?"

"Not much Kagome. You hungry?" Ayame turned and headed to a room that echoed with soft music and the laughs of other hanyous and demons.

"You bet. I had a little snack earlier. You got any ramon?"

"Yeah, go ahead and find a seat and I'll bring it to you."

Kagome walked into the room and settled in a chair in the dark side of the room. She rubbed her temples, trying to soothe her pounding head ache.

"Today is SO not fun." She growled to herself. Everything had gone wrong starting from the very second she had woken up. She propped her tired legs and up and settled for a nap. Ayame had a lot to do, it would be a while before she brought any food. She closed her eyes and dozed.

Ayame's angry voice brought Kagome to full awareness. Through sleep shrouded eyes she watched Ayame yell angrily at a young women at the door. '_She isn't a demon.' _Kagome thought, staring anxiously at the woman threatening her friend. '_Damn! it's a slayer!' _Kagome bounced to her feet and started running. The demon slayer had brought out what appeared to be a sharp knife and was holding it to Ayame's throat, her voice rising to an uncomfortable height screaming threats and hideous words at Ayame. Kagome's anger level rose as she realized that none of the other full demons had raised to help her friend, most of them looked on as if it was a sideshow entertainment.

Kagome reached the door and punched the slayer hard on the face, sending the women sprawling across the floor before she stood up again and seethed at Kagome, blood leaking out of her mouth.

"What, another bloody murdering demon? Can't take me on one by one, can you cowards?" The tall slayer brought her hand to her mouth and with a jerk wiped away the blood dripping from her face, her nose wrinkling in distaste. "I'll kill you for what you did."

"Ayame!" Kagome whispered franticly into her friend's ear as she stepped back away from the deadly person in front of them. "What did we do?"

"I have no idea." Ayame growled back. "She just showed up and started demanding for someone named Kohaku!"

Kagome glanced back at the seething woman. "We don't have anyone here named Kohaku!" She shouted, sending Ayame's ears into the down position. "It must be some other demon club!"

"Liar! You have him and no other. We have witnesses!" The slayer burst forward with a sudden wild speed. Kagome, caught off guard, thrust Ayame away from them then ducked the blow, the deadly weapon a glance from her head.

"Bitch!" Kagome screamed, red leaking into her eyes. "You are attacking innocent demons! We didn't touch any human, demon, or hanyou by the name of Kohaku!"

Kagome leaped forward, ducking under the slayers weapon and slashing her face, bringing up five full slashes across her forehead and cheeks, blood instantly welling. The slayer fell to the ground, hand raised to her face, unbelieving shock in her eyes. Kagome stalked over, her eyes fully burgundy, her fangs visible in her sneering mouth. Standing over the defenseless slayer, she kicked the weapon away when the woman reached for it. She leaned over and picked her up by her throat and lifted her off of her feet and over he head. The demon in Kagome had taken over, she wanted this slayer to _die._

Suddenly, Kagome's head whipped back as was hit square in the back. She flew across the room, dropping the slayer who gasped for breath and crawled away. Kagome jumped up and whirled into a fighters stance. The red in her eyes had drained away at the sudden blow and she was Kagome once again. The attacker was hanyou. His hair was silver and his eyes a dark amber. Kagome blanched at the sight of him, a memory coming to life.

_The murdering demon looked across the room at the terrified girl, his silver hair whipping around his face. Amber eyes leaked with red staring straight into hers, purple stripes across his cheek and a moon on his forehead._

'_This'_ Kagome realized. _'This is the one that destroyed my life and killed my family. His markings must fade when he is out of his blood lust.' _

Kagome screamed, this time in anger not fear, and sprinted the distance toward the hanyou, fangs and claws full out, her eyes full red for the second time that hour. Reaching him, she squinted her eyes and attacked, only to crash full force into the wall that had been behind him. _'He dodged it!'_ her mind screamed. _'How the bloody hell did he do that?'_ Suddenly there was a heavy weight on her back and claws at her throat. "If you want to live." He whispered in her ear that twitched as she growled in anger. " Then hold still, I'm not afraid to kill a murderer."

"Murderer!" She spat, her voice rising to high enough strains to hurt her own ears. "Speak for yourself!" She whipped her head up, knocking the hanyou full in the face, successfully knocking him off her back and his claws from her throat. She whirled again, facing her opponent who was shaking his head dog like, droplets of blood flowing from his nose.

Kagome cricked her neck, eyes not leaving her opponent. "So, _Murderer._ How does that feel."

"Like a pile of dog shit. What is up with you anyways?"

"You should know, you damn bastard." Kagome's eyes glinted as she and the hanyou male circled each other. She noticed that his eyes were still a normal amber color. _'How the hell does he keep his control?'_ she thought to herself. _'Its just damn unnatural.'_

Suddenly she was caught off guard by a knife at her throat. "Coward" she spat, raising her head more in pride than to avoid the deadly sharp blade. "Should have known something like this would happen. Can't fight until they can't fight back. Bastard."

The hanyou stood up, walking closer to her and nodding his head in thanks to the slayer who was once again on her feet and deadly. He knelt down a few feet away from Kagome's face and looked into her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth and hissed like the cat hanyou she was, bearing her fangs in full deadly hate.

"Sango." he said, still looking curiously at Kagome as if trying to uncover some secret. "Let her go."

"Inu Yasha!" The slayer yelped. "I'm not letting her go until they release my brother!"

"I don't think he's here Sango. We need to leave." Sango groaned madly at the exasperating hanyou, and hesitantly lifted the weapon from the cat's throat. Kagome leaped up and hovered in front of them, eyes wary for another attack.

"Its okay." the hanyou named Inu Yasha said. "We're leaving. And IF you know who has a human slayer named Kohaku captive, tell them to let him go or suffer the consequences." With that, him and the human slayer walked out of the warehouse, Sango still staring over her shoulder as if trying to see her brother tied up in a dark corner.

Kagome sighed as the door shut behind them. He was gone, but now she knew who he was and that he was still alive. She could still hunt him down and kill him. _'But not now.'_ she realized, feeling her legs shake in exhaustion beneath her. _'I'll kill him later.'_ With that she sat down on an empty chair and fell into a half sleep half unconscious state.

"Kagome," a voice whispered in her ear about a half hour later. "Are you still hungry?"

Kagome eyes opened a crack and grinned at her friend. "Are you kidding me? After that I feel like I could eat a damn cow." Sitting up she reached for the bowl of ramen with a thankful smile at her friend. "Thanks Ayame, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor me you, Kagome. That damn slayer had her sword out before I even noticed she had one, you must have a good eye." Ayame smiled down at her best friend as she slurped down the ramen hungrily.

"Or just a sixth sense." Kagome answered. "I saw you had a slayer on your hands and was on my feet before she had even pulled out that damn blade."

"You must have been moving faster than I thought, girl." Ayame said, after checking her friend out for injuries. "I don't think they even touched you."

"I don't know, Ayame." Kagome said, staring quizzically at her friend. "I don't think they even really tried to. Or at least that Inu Yasha hanyou. The damn bastard. He's the one Ayame, I recognized him after he had hit me in the back. He's the one who killed my family."

"_What!"_ Ayame shrieked, "And you didn't to think to tell me this! Before now?"

"Ayame, please, calm down." Kagome complained, her ears pulled straight down on top of her head. "I told you, you should be happy about that! You have no idea how close I was to just stalking straight out after they left."

"Oh, I'm sorry girl." The wolf demon said as she sat down next to her best friend. "I had no idea that's why you were so mad. I would have jumped in in a flash."

"Its okay Ayame." Kagome uttered, her head sinking onto her chest, her ramen was already gone. "I think I'm going to sleep for awhile before I go back out. Is it okay if I crash here?"

"Of course Kagome." Ayame hugged her friend and stood up. "Would you like to be woken in a couple of hours?"

"Sure girlfriend. See you in a couple of sweet winks." With that Kagome was asleep, her head drooping onto her chest and her ears falling back onto her head, this time gently in an obvious sleepy mode.

An hour or so later, a harsh voice sounded in the same sleepy ears. "Miss Higurashi, please come with us."

Kagome's head jerked up, standing in front of her was a full demon, his hair swept back into a ponytail and a prim smirk on his face. "What the hell for?" She muttered, sleep still clouding her head.

"Mr. Naraku wants to see. Its urgent and will only take a few minutes. Please come."

Kagome sighed, then stood up and followed the man. "This had better be quick." She muttered under her breath. "I have an appointment with the devil in a little while."

The man if front of her smirked. "Trust me, it will be." Taking her arm he steered her into a doorway in the back of the warehouse and pointed towards a door marked 'PRIVATE'.

"He's in there. Please knock before entering." With that he left towards the main room once more.

Kagome watched him leave then started towards the door, reaching it she knocked once briskly then stepped back.

"Come in." A sharp voice penetrated the thick wood of the door. Hesitantly Kagome grasped the door handle and opened it, sticking her head in before she walked in completely.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi," he said. "I've been waiting for you. Please take a seat." He gestured towards a couple of chairs in front of the desk. Kagome smirked as she remembered the identical chairs that used to be in front of the principles desk at her old school and took a seat.

"Thank you." The man in the desk stood up and walked in front of her. " I am Naraku. And I'm here with a proposition for you. I heard that about an hour ago you fought with a certain enemy of mine. A silver haired hanyou." A hiss started in the back of Kagome's throat at the mention of him. "Yes," Naraku said, smirking. "The same man I believe you must have some kind of grudge against."

"He killed my family, Sir." Kagome replied, the sir added as an afterthought. "Anyone would have a grudge if he had done something like that to them."

"Excellent." Naraku said, "this makes my plan even better, tell me Miss Higurashi. Are you willing to go along with me? It would deal with the eventual death of this murderer."

Kagome glanced up at him, surprised at this new development. "How sir?"

"Agree," he smirked. "and I'll tell you."

Kagome stared at him, her head crowded with ideas and thoughts. "And what will I be payed?" She asked.

"I'll let you kill him yourself." Naraku smirked, his fish was landing.

Kagome bit her lip, "Agreed."

**Nanami: I'm done! That was such a long time to write, it took me like two whole hours! So what do you think? Do you want more? Cause I just lost a lot of time writing it and I'm going to be SO upset if no one reviews. And I hope all of you catch the hint in the description of the demon who killed her family. For those of you who didn't, Sesshoumaru killed her family, not Inu Yasha.**

**Kagome: Yeah! Review! I like being a hanyou, especially with cat powers. :hisses:**

**Inu Yasha:mutters: Cats are stupid.**

**Kagome: Oh yeah? Well according to Nanami you are going to fall in love with one. So there:Jumps on Inu Yasha and starts play wrestling:**

**Nanami: Stop fighting you two! You're going to scare everyone away. So anyways, please review! I'm waiting!**

**Inu Yasha:Looks up from fighting Kagome: Please review? I don't want to die. :gives puppy eyes:**

**Pages: 10! Yeah!**

**Words: 4,165. Whoa, can you imagine if all the chapters are this long? It'd take you all day to read the story!**


	2. Kohaku?

**Hi everyone! Well this is the second chapter, hope you all like it! I love the reviews I've gotten so far, Thank you so much everyone! Some more stuff about my story…**

**I'm going to try to get all the main characters in here. Which means Shippou will be making a later appearance with some other people. Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, heck I might even throw in that old flea demon. And also, I'm not going to hook Sesshoumaru and Rin up. Sessy is like 30 and Rin is only 10. That is just _way_ too much of an age difference. Rin and _Shippou,_ however is a possibility.**

**I'm going to try to get out at least two chapters a week. Please bear in mind that I'm trying to keep at least three stories updated, write new ones when the inspiration hits me, and keep up with school and work. You will get your chapters! Just be patient.**

**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**

**Inu Yasha: I liked the last chapter…**

**Kagome: How did you keep your temper? You never keep your temper!**

**Inu Yasha: Its my little secret.. :Hahahaa, then whispers: Nanami, how did I do it?**

**Kagome: Liar. **

**DISCLAIMER: I asked her and she said yes. But then she threw me out of her house. I guess that means I don't own it yet.**

"_Ow!_ Be careful Inu Yasha, that hurts." Sango complained. She way lying on her back on the couch while Inu Yasha cleaned the wounds on her head. She opened her eyes. "Oh gods that is SO disgusting." Inu Yasha was using his demon saliva to clean the wounds, spitting onto a washcloth that he rubbed into the gashes.

"Would you rather it be scarred for life?" Inu Yasha smirked as he looked down at her.

"Gods no. Just be quick about it." Inu Yasha chuckled and did one last swipe at the worst wound directly across her forehead.

"There, I'm done."

Sango squinted here eyes open. "Really? Damn it still hurts." She propped herself up with her arms and sat down in the corner of the couch. "That bitch. Why'd she have to be so brutal?"

He chuckled again. "Well, you did attack first Sang." Inu Yasha said using the slayers nickname. "And they way you were acting I'm surprised she didn't kill you before I got there.

"Wish she had, this headache is killer."

Suddenly the door banged open and Miroku the monk stalked in. "No sign of who took Kohaku, Sango. The bastard seems to have disappeared." With that the monk collapsed in a rusty colored armchair, rubbing his head with his index fingers. "Look Sango, maybe we should just find Naraku instead of searching for Kohaku."

Sango burst out of her sight, fiery sparks flying out of her eyes. " What the HELL do you mean by that! If we don't find Kohaku NOW, they are going to kill him!" Sango breathed heavily her chest heaving up and down.

Miroku opened his eyes and sighed. "That didn't come out right. Sango, we need to focus our search right now on Naraku so we can find if he took Kohaku. If he doesn't have Kohaku then we will know who to look for."

Inu Yasha raised his head, realization coming into his eyes. "My brother."

"Right! You see Sango? Inu Yasha understands me." Miroku inclined his head. "And if anything can get through that solid fortress it has to make sense." The couch pillow came flying at Miroku who ducked his head grinning.

"If you two would stop fighting you would hear someone at the door." Sango said, dropping her head back down on the head rest. "Its probably Shippou."

Inu Yasha chucked one last pillow at Miroku's head and headed for the door. He turned the knob. "He's probably looking for more _love_ tips from the great king of - KOHAKU!"

Sango's brother wavered in the doorway, cuts and bruises covering his body, his right eye huge and swelling. "Inu - Yasha…" He collapsed, Inu Yasha catching him at the last second. "Damn it! Sango, Miroku! Get your asses over here to help me!"

Sango broke out of the spell and dashed for the door. "Oh my lord, how did he get away?" She grabbed her brothers legs and helped Inu Yasha pull him over to the couch and dumped him besides a still stunned Miroku.

"Oh god." Miroku came back to life. "Sango, go get a first aid kit! Inu Yasha, go work up a good spit, we are going to need some more saliva. Hurry you two!" Miroku scurried to Kohaku's side while the other two sped off. Checking the half dead slayer over, he checked his pulse and lungs. All the vitals. (Hell, I have no idea what I'm talking about!)

Sango rushed over with the emergency first aid kit. "How is he Miroku?"

"I'm not sure," Miroku replied, grabbing a towel from the kit an pressing it to a badly bleeding wound in his shoulder. "I can't see how he damn got this far with these wounds, he might have been attacked right outside the apartment."

"No," Inu Yasha said, surprising the two who had not known he was right behind them. "I've been keeping my ears open. I would have heard an attack outside."

"Sure" Sango said sarcastically. "Just like you heard my brother knocking on the door."

"San - Sango." The three knelt over Kohaku who was trying desperately to talk to his sister. "Sango, go, go get her. In the alley. By the dumpster."

"Alley? Dumpster? What the hell is he talking about?" Inu Yasha swore.

"I don't know but I'd better go check." Said Sango grabbing her weapon.

"Like hell you will!" Miroku said, staring up at her in shock. "As far as we know the same people who did this to him are right outside our door waiting for us! I'll go."

"No, you and I will go." Inu Yasha turned around and grabbed Sango's hand. "Its too dangerous for you to go, Sango. And I would never trust Miroku by himself. Watch your brother, we will be right back."

With that Inu Yasha grabbed the back of the monks jacket and dragged him up towards the door. Sango watched them from the couch then turned back to her brother with a "Hmmph!"

Inu Yasha opened the door. Peeking down the hallway he saw no demons or other threats. "C'mon Miroku! The coast is clear. I thought you wanted to go and find out what was in the alley."

"I did. I just didn't think you would drag me along." Inu Yasha chuckled. "Coward."

"Miroku tugged his jacket back up on his shoulders. "C'mon, we better hurry or Sango's going to freak that someone took us too and come out with that knife of hers." They jogged off, reaching the bottom of the stairs and the main floor lobby in seconds.

"No ones here." Said Inu Yasha, looking around the empty room. "Look, Kohaku came through here though." Sure enough, bloody footsteps crossed from the front door to the stairway. "Outside we go."

The footsteps led them out of the lobby and around the humongous building where they disappeared in a dead end alley. "Shit, how did he get in here, jump?" Miroku looked up. "Rule out that one Inu, not even YOU could survive a jump that big."

"Well this must be the alley Kohaku was talking about. What else did he say?" Inu Yasha started kicking through debris, _'this is one disgusting alley.'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know." Miroku said, holding his nose. "Something about a dump."

"You sure you didn't just think that up?" Said Inu Yasha, wrinkling his nose as picked behind a torn couch that someone had used as a piss pot.

"Funny." Miroku looked around the alley. "Wait a minute, not dump, _dumpster!_"

Miroku sped towards the only dumpster in the alley, a large black one. Big enough to hide a body in. He just hoped that wasn't what he was going to find. He grabbed the side of the dumpster and hoisted his head over the top. _'Damn.' _The dumpster was empty and had obviously not been used in awhile. He hopped back down. "Nothing here Inu Yasha. Not even a dead mouse." he kicked a tin can underneath the dumpster and walked away.

Inu Yasha's back was turned to Miroku when he kicked the can. His ears twitched, did he just hear a _moan_? "Miroku, its not that disappointing. Kohaku was probably delusional when he said there was someone here."

"What are you talking about man?" Miroku said, confusion on his face. "I didn't say nothing."

Inu Yasha chuckled, "no you just moaned like a sad puppy."

"Inu, I didn't moan or _anything."_ Inu Yasha slowed. "Check behind the dumpster."

"What?"

"Do as I say! Go check behind the dumpster!"

Miroku scurried, realization coming over his face. Leaning against the side of the dumpster, his face twisted as he pushed the dumpster away. Inu Yasha watched him as he peeked behind the dumpster.

"Uhm, Inu Yasha? You might want to take a look at this."

Inu Yasha sprinted, reaching Miroku's side, he glanced behind the dumpster. "Oh, god. We got to get her upstairs." Curled in the corner was a blue haired girl. '_Rather a woman.'_ Inu Yasha realized. Her face was hidden in her arms as she draped lifelessly on the ground, several gaping wounds were obviously from a bullets and a gash stretched across her stomach.

Inu Yasha stepped forward and slowly draped her arms over her shoulders and picked her up bridal style. He looked down at her face. "it's the girl from the Demon club." Inu Yasha swore, almost dropping her. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"C'mon Inu, lets just get her upstairs. You can question what she is doing later. She's on the verge of dying for gods sake!"

"But what if she was the one who gave those wounds to Kohaku? What if he told us to come here to make sure she was dead?"

"Inu Yasha, he told us to come _and get her._ He wouldn't have said that if she was trying to kill him." Miroku took Inu Yasha's hand. "Please, lets just bring her up to the apartment. She isn't going anywhere for the next two days at least."

Inu Yasha sighed and looked down. Now that he wasn't fighting her, he noticed how childish her face was and how innocent and helpless she looked. _'God,' _he thought. _'she's probably younger than me.'_ He looked up. "Just till Kohaku wakes up and tells us what she did. Any resistance and she's gone."

Kagome awoke. _'Why is it dark in here? Oh. My eyes are closed.'_ She squinted them open. _'Damn! Still can't see.'_ She took a deep sniff through her next available sense, her nose. '_What the hell?_ The room smelled like some kind of soap. _'Febreeze.'_ she realized. But there was another scent, a mixture of cinnamon and cologne. '_mmmm,'_ she thought. _'I like that scent.'_ She settled down into the ground and realized that it wasn't the ground. It had sheets, and _pillows._ "Oh my god. Where am I?" She flailed, gasping in pain when she remembered her wounds with a sharp bite across her skin.

"I'd have told you not to move but it's a bit late now." Kagome's eyes widened to their full extent but she still couldn't see. "Who's there? Let me go!"

"I'm not holding you." Said the voice, Kagome's mind slowly recognized the voice. She thought hard, trying to place it. "Do I, know you?"

"We met. For a few minutes at least. I offered you a meal and you took it."

"_Miroku?_ Why do you have me tied up? Let me go!"

"No can do Kagome. We found you in the alley with Kohaku. Why?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kagome flailed on the bed again, ignoring the pain ripping through her body as she tried to reach her tied legs with her claws.

"Please don't do that. We can't have a wild hanyou on our hands. You're lucky Inu Yasha even let you stay in here."

Kagome sucked in her breath. "You have me in the same house as that, that murderer?" She swore. "Let me go this instant! I have to go!"

A door slammed somewhere in the room and somebody grabbed her hands and held them over her head. "Don't move."

Kagome hissed. "Murderer. Don't touch me! I'll kill you!"

"Sorry girl. You are in no condition to fight me whether or naught you want to."

"Damn it." Miroku's voice came back. "Inu Yasha, her eyes are turning red. Sango! Get in here, we need help!"

Sango rushed in. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Just talk to her damn it! She needs to calm down."

"Kagome? Kagome girl, listen to me. We're trying to help you and we can't do that if you are fighting us."

"Then get him out of here!" Kagome's voice rose as she struggled against Inu Yasha's who was holding her hands.

"Who?" Sango was rubbing her cheeks trying to calm her down. "Who do you want out of here?"

"The murdering demon! That's who! Don't let him touch me!"

Sango sighed. "Inu Yasha, would you mind leaving until we work this out? Please?"

Inu Yasha grumbled as he let go of her hands. Kagome whimpered and rubbed her wrists as if trying to get his essence off of them. The door slammed as Inu Yasha walked out.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice came back. "Kagome please let us help you."

"What did you do to me?" Kagome whimpered. "I can't see and my legs are stuck."

"You had a severe blow to the head. Its blocked your sight. One of the bullets came close to severing your spine. If you weren't a hanyou you would be dead right now. As it is it will take you around a month to get back to normal."

Kagome cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "I need to leave. Let me go, I'll find a way out."

Sango sighed. "We'd let you go if you could Kagome. As it is I doubt you can get out of the bed. And besides, you need to answer some questions. Kohaku is still asleep and doesn't look like he will wake up anytime soon." A sob caught in her throat. "Just tell us what happened. _Why _is my brother in a coma."

Kagome gasped. "Kohaku is here? He made it?"

"Yes. My brother is here. Please tell us what happened."

"I - I can't!" Kagome's voice was in full throttle, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Don't ask me, just let me go!"

Sango wiped away a couple tears from her own cheeks as she watched the girl break down on Inu Yasha's bed. Sango's room had Kohaku in her bed and Miroku's room had all the food in it. Inu Yasha's was the last one left and he had protested a lot when Sango put her in his room.

"Kagome, is it okay if we leave you here for awhile?"

Kagome nodded, tears dripping off her cheeks and onto the pillow. "Please" she whispered. "Just leave me alone."

Sango sighed. "Come, Miroku. Kagome, if you get hungry or thirsty please feel free to call for one of us. We don't want to be your enemies." With that she walked out, Miroku behind her.

Kagome settled into the bed. She was just so damn tired! She needed to stay awake so she could make sure that murderer didn't come in. But to her dismay she felt herself nodding off. _'Damn it, girl! They promised they wouldn't hurt you!_

'_Yeah, just like HE promised no to. You can't trust anyone now!' _Kagome bickered back, her tired mind seeming to take separate sides.

'_He is, well, HIM. No one could trust him. You need to sleep so that you can have enough rest to get out later. You will collapse if you got out right now, even if you could stand up!'_

Kagome's eyes closed in defeat. She had to sleep, there was no way she couldn't. Her mind shut down in defeat as she silently accepted sleep.

_A few hours later…_

Kagome opened her eyes. Her sight was still blocked but she could see faint light around the edges. She strained her ears, no one was in the room but she heard chewing somewhere. _'They must be having dinner.'_ She realized. '_Now would be a great time to get out.'_

She leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for the ground. She still couldn't use her legs but her arms would be strong enough to get her out of the apartment. Or so she hoped. Straining her arms, she pulled herself over the edge of the bed and winced when she heard the thump of her legs hitting the ground. Listening again she heard the chewing. Whoever was eating hadn't stopped. They hadn't heard her.

She pulled herself over to the door, it was locked but she took care of that with a flick of her claws. She realized she was giving herself rug burn and felt herself over. _'Oh my god!' _She swore silently. She only had on a t-shirt and what felt to be some kind of bikini bottom by the ties on the sides.

'_Shit, shit, shit!' _She swore at herself. She wasn't going out in the streets dressed like this! It was winter! She pulled herself into a corner and started to cry silently, tears dropping down her face. They had done all they could to make sure she couldn't get out and it had worked.

Downstairs, Inu Yasha's ears pricked up. "She got out." he said matter of factly, sipping his ramen soup. The other two were sitting across the table thinking, stared at him startled.

"How did she get out?" Sango asked. "I have the key right here."

"She has claws, Sango. Just like I do. Remember when we first met and you tried to lock me in the girls bathroom for payback? Guess how I got out." Inu Yasha flicked his claws in front of her face.

"Show off." Sango muttered under her breath. Inu Yasha off course caught it and flashed a grin at her and said, "Just go and take care of her slayer." Sango got up and stalked off grumbling then turned around, "Yo, Mr. Superears. Where is she?"

"By the bathroom," Inu Yasha smirked, and sat back into his chair successfully knocking his glass of juice off the table. "And grab me a towel while you're at it."

"Kagome?" the hanyou shot up as she heard her name whispered. _'How the hell did she sneak up on me!'_ "Go away Sango," Kagome said, burying her head in her arms. Sango sighed.

"Kagome, as long as you are awake, would you like to get dressed and come into the kitchen for something to eat? Then you can tell us what happened."

Kagome raised her tear stained face. "Alright" she sniffed. Sango smiled and picked her up. "Wow, you're light for a hanyou."

Kagome smiled. "Even street girls like to keep their figure."

Sango settled her on a chair and started rummaging in her closet. "You okay with pink?"

"I would if I could see it."

Sango chuckled. "Sorry, here. Put this on." A soft garment was thrown into Kagome's arms. "And this." Something a bit rougher followed the first. Kagome fingered them and realized he held a skirt and sweater.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said, struggling to get them on without rubbing it against some of her still open wounds. When she was finished she felt Sango braiding her hair. "Sango? What are you doing?"

"Sorry Kagome, your hair was kind of a mess so I'm just putting it up for you. Ah hah! You're done. Come on, lets go downstairs." Sango leaned over and picked her up. "Hope you like ramen."

**So what do you think? I don't think its as good as I was hoping. I had writers block for a good bit and the second half I was asleep. In fact for the like the first time in a looong while I actually fell asleep at the computer. O.o Not something I do often, trust me. This chapter isn't as long as the last one either. Hope you don't mind, the next one will probally be longer than the first!**

**Now for replies… :Evil Chuckle:**

**I got SIX replies in one day! That was so awesome! And I only had one chapter up too, that's what made me hurry to write the second chapter!**

**Blacksugar**

**I thought Kagome was a perfect cat demon too, I had started out with her being a dog hanyou but at the hissing part I was like, 'Nah, that's a cat demon!' So I went and changed that part. And I didn't notice the part with Inu Yasha sensing Naraku but I came up with something to cover for it. Kagome's chi was so out of control it dulled out all the other chis, even Naraku's great evil one. Though I have to admit when I first wrote the story I totally didn't realize that.**

**Fullmetalgrl93**

**Glad you liked it!**

**DEQASHIA**

**Glad you liked it! And if I may ask, does your name mean anything?**

**Y.A.R.**

**It was in my third read of the chapter that I realized I had shown you guys no way to see that it wasn't Inu Yasha who had killed them, in my first draft I didn't have that short description of the silver haired demon. I'm glad I caught it now!**

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**Was it too long? I hope not, it annoys me when other people make such short stories you don't have enough time to get into it. I hope you liked it never mind the length though!**

**Tessadragon**

**As I'm sure you know now, Miroku comes back in this chapter! You won't know what Naraku is making her do though, or at least not the details, until I think it's the fourth chapter. Kohaku is now safe at home and about Inu Yasha, well you will just have to wait!**

**Inu Yasha: That's a long authors note.**

**Nanami: Authors notes are born to be long. :clutches heart in over dramatic gesture:**

**Kagome: You should probably go out for acting lessons, not interior design! **

**Nanami:Throws pillow at Kagome: **

**Pages: 10! Whoopie!**

**Words: 3,764. There was more talking and thus more spaces in this one.**


	3. Her story

_**I've been having major trouble with this chapter. I've also been doing a lot of school and that kind stuff. In other words, I want a lot of reviews for all the long hours in front of my computer I had. No, seriously. I think I spent at least 48 hours trying to get through this chapter and its still somewhat crappy. I hope you all like!**_

Sango set Kagome gently down on the couch. Kagome settled into the couch and Sango smiled down at her. " I'll go get they boys. Would you like something to eat? "

" Yes please. " Kagome sighed quietly, rubbing her head. Its non stop pounding felt like a sledge hammer to her head.

Sango walked into the kitchen, "Boys, get in the living room." Inu Yasha and Miroku looked up at her then stood up and started to walk out behind her when she turned around and said, " Inu Yasha, go start some of your precious ramen for Kagome. " Inu Yasha grumbled some nasty words at Sango's back and stalked back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he strode into the living room and took the last remaining chair, everyone had left Kagome on the couch alone. Inu Yasha took the girl in, she was wearing a light pink sweater with a kitten embroidered on the front. She also had a dark blue skirt on. Her hair was put up in an elaborate twist. Sitting down he slapped Miroku who was staring appreciatively at her.

Kagome widened her eyes in a foolish attempt to see, then settled to look a few feet to her side, half hoping she was looking at Sango or the bare wall than Inu Yasha. Miroku chuckled silently to himself as she steadied her gaze unknowingly on him.

Kagome's demonic hearing heard him, and she lowered her head as a slight blush stained her cheeks. Hearing another sharp smack she turned her head to the bestower of the slap, Sango, with a sigh of relief.

" Before I tell you anything," she stuttered, closing her cloudy eyes, " I want to tell you I had no idea who Kohaku was or who was holding him the other day at the club. It was a total accident I found him this morning. " Her ears flicked up as she heard the hanyou "Keh! " from a few feet away.

" Not that I should expect you to believe me, murderer. " Kagome shot in his direction. " Someone as cruel as you wouldn't trust a dead snail to keep his mouth shut." She cleared her throat and turned away. " Last night after we, uh, fought a man came to me. He said he had a job for me. He was really convincing, and I accepted because I needed cash really bad. But, um, after I agreed a youkai came into the room and he kept on insisting that Nakaru was needed that very instant. "

" What was the job he wanted you to do? " Inu Yasha asked.

" Why would I tell you? " Kagome spat back. " Its my business and I wouldn't tell you if my life depended on it. " she twisted back in her seat so she was facing the opposite direction of the hanyou.

" Anyways, " Kagome continued. " The hanyou kept on telling Naraku to come because of someone named Kohaku. I got curious when I heard the name because it was the same name that Sango said was her brothers name and asked Naraku who Kohaku was. Naraku told me that it was the name of a human who had killed at least twenty innocent youkais when they were just passing in the street. They had tried to bring him to the police but the police didn't care and let him loose. And now he was back and trying to kill all of the other hanyous. As I'm sure you can imagine this made me very upset, my friends are all youkais I'm sure you remember, and I asked if I could help. Naraku said he wanted me to stay in the office then he and the other youkai rushed out. I followed them. "

The three friends were watching Kagome intently as she narrated her story, and once in a while gave each other unbelieving looks. Was this for real?

" When I caught up to Naraku, they were in a windowless room and in the middle of the room was Kohaku. He was in some kind of a cage that was locked but somehow he had managed to get a youkai in a death lock. I remember thinking that he must be a powerful slayer to do that while in a cage. "

Sango and Miroku gave each other proud looks at this statement and Inu Yasha gave a small unbelieving scoff.

" Naraku did something to Kohaku to make him drop the youkai." Kagome continued.   
" I think it was some kind of shock gun because it jolted him really hard and he collapsed unconscious on the bottom of the cage. Then Naraku turned around and saw me. He made up some kind of lie that they had just caught Kohaku or something like that but I was in too much shock to listen. Naraku went and locked me into his office while he went to go and do something. "

Kagome cleared her throat and took a sip of the water Sango had placed at her elbow and continued.

"I started thinking. There was no way that Naraku wasn't lying. I mean, who catches a guy in a cage? No, so that means that it must have been Sango's and Inu Yasha's story that rang true. I started looking for a way out. The door was locked with a sensor, no way out there. There weren't any windows. I was trapped. So I decided to hide out for Naraku and chose to hide under a table next to the door. Well, under that table, I found a vent. Rather stupid for Naraku to overlook it. It was small, but then again so was I. I was just able to squeeze in it and slither along until I found another vent. It led out to the woman's bathroom." Kagome smirked. "I had to wait for like ten minutes while some lady did her make up over and over again." She chuckled. "Who spends so much time on make up?"

"I know!" Sango cried. "Its just a simple gloss check that's needed, not face surgery!"

"Oy!" Inu Yasha burst out. "This is a serious discussion! Not girl talk!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kagome snarled, showing her fangs. "How would you know the difference?"

Inu Yasha growled, but settled down with a glare from Sango.

"Shut it Inu Yasha, or I'll go to the kitchen and toss the ramen out the window." Sango settled in the chair with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"As I was saying, I was totally suffocating in the vent while waiting for the whore to put her make up on. While I was stuck in the vent I heard cries coming from the hall and figured that Naraku had discovered my escape. That scared me big time so I started making sounds like mice in the vent," Kagome snickered. "That fat lady ran so fast out of the bathroom she left her blush on the counter. After she had left I crawled out of the vent. That old wives tale that cats always land on their feet? Not true. I broke two claws trying to grab the counter on my way down."

Inu Yasha snarled at the switch in conversation again, but was shut up quickly by Sango starting to get to her feet.

Kagome continued, "The hall was empty so I ran out and headed towards the stairs. I was planning on getting out of there as fast as I could. But on the way down the stairs, I passed a room and when I glanced through I saw four youkai standing in a door way and remembered Kohaku. I couldn't just leave the kid there to protect himself, and if I went to go and find Sango it would be ages before anyone even came to find him. And besides, I didn't think _Inu Yasha _could fight off four full demons."

Inu Yasha fidgeted, his face twisting in anger. Sango gave him a warning glance before he settled down.

"I went back to a small room I had seen locked the room above. The whole building was practically unlocked except for a few levels so I knew there were probably weapons there." Kagome smirked, "I was right. The lock was only a padlock, it took me three seconds to put to right. In the room were stacks of guns and piles of bullets. I took a three millimeter," She trailed off. "Did either of you see my gun when you found me?"

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at each other.

"Did you?"

"No," Miroku said. "Just you. But we didn't really look either."

Kagome sighed. "Well, as soon as I'm done talking go and look. That was an expensive looking gun. I could pawn it for a lot."

Inu Yasha snorted. "If we find it its ours. I'm not letting a good gun like that go to some freako."

Miroku sighed. "If we find it, Kagome. I'll be sure that you get it back."

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome purred. Miroku blushed.

"I went back to Kohaku's level. I tried the door but it was locked. One of the guards went to go see who was at the door." Kagome smirked. "Naraku must be a lot stupider than you were saying, he only put the idiot guards at the most important door. A simple kick got that youkai what he deserved, a hard floor. The other three came to see what the ruckus was about. I got one with a kick to his pride but the other two were a bit harder to knock down. It took three bullets but one got me in the shoulder. I had to hurry because I heard people running down the hall above. I shot the door and forced it open. Kohaku was unconscious on the floor so I had to drag him out. I had just gotten into the stair way when Naraku and his cronies burst into the hall. They started shooting and I shut the door but got hit twice, once in the hip and in the stomach. I knew I couldn't continue with those injuries so I hid Kohaku as quickly as possible, I thrust him through a window and on the roof before I collapsed. Luckily, I believe that Naraku didn't know that Kohaku was still unconscious and believed he had gotten away, he didn't look for him that hard at all, just told them to go check the alley. He," Kagome's voice started to falter.

"He tied me up and left me in a room. I was there for around three hours before some girl came in with Naraku. He told her she could do whatever to find out where Kohaku and I were planning on going." Kagome wavered a smile. "The witch didn't care about information. She had a knife and started slashing at me. She didn't even take of my gag. I blacked out. Next think I know Kohaku was trying to drag me out of the room. I have no idea what happened to the woman who attacked me. I got up and me and Kohaku got out of there. The hall was empty, I have no idea how. We had made it about two blocks away, jumping on the roof tops, when Kohaku collapsed. I carried him another two blocks when someone shot me in the back. I started to fall, almost dropping Kohaku. I was conscious until I hit my head on something and blacked out again. I woke up here."

Kagome took a deep breath and picked up her glass of water and took a deep gulp. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we lived here?"

Kagome snarled. "I didn't. I was trying to get to Ayami's but someone shot me. But maybe that didn't get through your thick head."

Sango creased her fore head. "How did Kohaku get you out?"

"I, I don't know Sango." Kagome sniffed. "I don't even know how he got back in the building, he was in no shape to move, let alone move someone else."

A dead silence fell over the room, everyone deep in their own musings.

"Well," Miroku's voice shattered the silence. "You hungry Kagome?"

Kagome hesitated then nodded her head.

"Well, then." Sango said, standing up. "The ramen Inu Yasha started is probably done by now. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please." Kagome raised her head eagerly. "I love ramen."

Miroku snorted. "Great, two hanyous and they both love ramen. We'll be out by mid day."

Kagome stiffened. "Never mind Sango. I'll take anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want any ramen at all."

Sango sighed. "All right, I think we have some chicken soup in the fridge. I'll go heat up some for you."

"Um, Sango?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you take me upstairs? I'd rather not stay down here."

Sango hesitated. "Could Inu Yasha take you up?"

Kagome's jaw tightened. "No."

Sango sighed. "All right, I'll take you up."

She stepped over to the couch an picked Kagome up. After smacking Miroku for trying to get a glimpse under her skirt, she carried the light girl up the stairs and deposited on the bed. Sango opened her mouth to speak and paused before deciding her question had to be asked.

"Kagome?" Sang asked gently. "Why do you hate Inu Yasha so much?"

Kagome stiffened. "You wouldn't understand."

"Are you so sure?" Sango replied.

"Tell me something, Sango. Where is the rest of your family?"

Sango's eyebrow raised. "In Kyoto. Why do you ask?"

"Are you close?"

"What family isn't?"

Kagome sniffed, wiping at her face. "What would you do, Sango. If they all died and everyone despised you?"

Sango's brow creased. "I'd suppose I'd be upset. Very upset, really."

Kagome rubbed her arms and sniffed again. "I won't go into detail, Sango. Just let me ask you one more question. Would you despise the man who did that to you and your family?"

"Of course."

Kagome smiled wryly. " Same here."

Sango gaped. "You mean, _Inu Yasha_ killed your family? But he couldn't have! How could he?"

Kagome rested her head on the pillow. "I'm tired, Sango. I'd really rather not answer anymore questions. Please?"

Sango turned to the door. "Of course. I'll bring up your soup in a few minutes." She strode out and down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she grabbed Miroku's arm and dragged him into the kitchen with her.

"Yes Sango?" Miroku asked, smirking at her as she leaned over to get inside the fridge.

"Shut up." Sango snapped, grabbing a bowl out of the fridge. "And tell me what you know about Inu Yasha."

Miroku opened his eyes wide in confusion. "Well, theres not much to tell. We've been friends since he and I met at concert three years ago." Miroku chuckled. " I tried to grope his girlfriend and he gave me a broken arm."

"Girlfriend?" Sango straightened from where she had been at the counter putting the bowl in the microwave. "Who was she?"

Miroku shrugged. "Some hot chick. She dumped him for some other guy the same night."

"Well, that's not what I really need. Tell me, Miroku. Is he ever like really, really violent? I mean more than usual. I know that hanyous get into demon rages but I've never seen Inu Yasha in one. Why not?"

"You ever see his piercing?"

Sango stared at Miroku confused. "Piercing?"

Miroku nodded. "He has one of his ears pierced. Most people never see it because it is at the base. Apparently he didn't want anyone to see it. He has an earring in it. A tiny fang embedded in a golden ring. It was one of his baby fangs. When he was little his father took him to a miko who made restraints, kind of, for hanyous. It restrains his demon powers."

Sango nodded, leaning against the counter. "I guess that would explain why he never flies off. What happens if he takes it off?"

Miroku shrugged. "He said he never has. Why?"

Sango frowned. "Nothing. I'm going to go check on Kohaku. Bring that soup up to Kagome please."

_**I hope you liked it. I'm totally zonked right now so I'm finishing here. Review and tell me what you think, I promise the next chapter will be better.**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**_


	4. Waking up

_**At long last, here comes the fourth chapter! Sorry it didn't come sooner, I've been without net for the last two and a half weeks now almost entirely. As in once in a while I would brink my notebook full of stories to the library, type in the chapter and update it, all in half an hour. You guys are so lucky I can type so fast or you wouldn't have gotten anything. But now we have net again, so your chapters will be coming a lot faster. **_

_**Make sure you go read my other stories! I'm really happy with most of them are coming out but I'm getting so little reviews its depressing. The two I'm especially proud of are 'Blue and Green' a must read for Ayami and Koga lovers, and 'True Love Waits.' **_

_**-Sighs-, 'True Love Waits' is a story I've been dreaming of ever since I started reading Inuyasha. Its an InuxKag fic, and while it is a little angst in a few chapters it ends up really sweet and all. You HAVE to read it. Even if you aren't a InuxKag person, this story is coming out nicer than any of my other stories. **_

_**For all you SessxKag fans out there, I freely admit that I've been having a lot of fun writing 'Son of the Mob.' In fact I'm having so much fun I'm coming out with another one. I know a lot of people are probably upset that I'm okay with that couple now, and they should all know that I still support InuxKag. I just thinks it's a lot of fun writing it currently. It might pass, but I don't think so.**_

_**My new SessxKag fic is called, 'Botheration or Fascination,' or 'Botheration Domination.' You'll have to vote and tell me what name you like better. In this story, Kagome is newly in college. She was living in Africa with her doctor mother. Coming to Japan for school, she is full of questions about stuff she doesn't know. Being a extreme pain to her teachers, they tell the current campus genius to answer her questions so she will stop bugging them. Guess who the genius is. Lol, I'm going to have so much fun writing this. Make sure you vote and tell me what name you want!**_

_**Inuyasha: -grumbles- I hate you.**_

_**Nanami: -gasping- Surely you aren't talking to me!**_

_**Inuyasha: Course I am, letting a jerk like my brother getting Kagome.**_

_**Seshoumaru: This Seshoumaru resents that.**_

_**Kagome: -Squeals- I love being paired with Fluffy! -Gazes dreamily at him- Besides, he's a great kisser.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Gawking- How do you know that!**_

_**Nanami: It's a secret and she can't tell you. So don't tell him, Kagome.**_

_**Kagome: -scoffing- Can't I at least tell him that he kisses me in S--**_

_**Nanami: -Has hand over Kagome's mouth- Nope, not even that.**_

**DISCLAMER: Well, I got a letter in the mail saying: Call this number and you will own the famous Manga 'Inuyasha'! So I dialed that number and got a message saying 'Please deposit 40 million and go beg Takahashi for it'. Drat.**

**(Here ya go everyone!)**

Kagome woke up to a grey lit existence. _'Wow,'_ she thought. _'I didn't know I could heal this fast.'_

Her vision, though cloudy and a dark grey as if she was watching an old movie, had improved during the night. For the first time since arriving she was able to view the room she had been imprisoned in.

The four walls, door, and open window, she had already known. Now she could see a table near the bed covered in books and a small TV in the corner covered with empty Ramen Soup cups.

Lifting herself up by her arms, Kagome realized it wasn't just her vision that had improved. With a bit of concentration she could wriggle her toes in a pathetic little jiggle.

With a happy sigh, Kagome bounced back down into her pillow and giggled with joy. _'Any time now,'_ she thought happily. _' Any time now I can leave!'_

A heavy knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. "Come in!" Kagome chirped. She knew even before the door opened that it was Sango on the other side coming to wake her up.

"Well Good Morning, Sunshine!" Sango said as she came in. Kagome swiveled her head to the demon slayer and grinned.

"Hey!" Sango blurted. "You can see again!"

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. "Not perfectly," she chimed. "But I can see the basic shapes of things and everything else is really cloudy."

"Well," Sango said, her voice sobering. "That's great. Really."

Silence filled the room. "Hey, you want some breakfast?" Sango asked.

"Sure, what do you got?"

"Hm, lets think." Sango teased. "We have some Ramen, and I think some Ramen, and, uh, some Ramen of course."

Kagome stiffened, "Anyone else having Ramen?" she asked.

Sango shook her head. "Inuyasha left on some business and the Miroku is still asleep. So it would be just us girls."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "Then Ramen it is!"

"Good," Sango giggled. "Now lets get down there before the pervert wakes up, shall we?"

"Oh, please." Kagome moaned. "Lets try not to run into that Hentai."

Sango leaned over and lifted Kagome up out of her bed. "Sorry there isn't a better way to bring you down." she apologized.

"Its okay," Kagome murmured. "Besides I should be up and about soon enough." To prove it she wriggled her toes.

Sango stared in shock at the movement. The girl was healing a lot faster then anyone of them had suspected.

"Wow," Sango muttered. "You must be a really strong Hanyou, maybe even more than Inuyasha."

Kagome turned her face away. Her words when they came were bitter. "And how," she spat, "Is that possible?"

Sango mentally smacked herself up side the head. "Sorry, Kags." she muttered. "I forgot."

"Why did you call me Kags?" Kagome asked.

"Um, well, I don't know." Sango stuttered. "I guess its just a habit of mine. Shortening people's names that is. Sorry."

"No one has ever called me Kags before." Kagome said.

Sango quietly chided herself. "Sorry, Kagome." she said. "I won't call you Kags again if you don't want me too."

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts. "Wha-? Oh! No, Sango. I like being called Kags. Really!"

Sango brightened. "Oh, good! And you can call me Sang if you want to."

Kagome giggled. "Okay."

Reaching the living room, Sango set Kagome down on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Sango?" Kagome called.

"Yes, Kags?" Sango asked, poking her head into the living room.

"How," the words caught in her throat and she cleared it. "How is your brother?"

"Kohaku?" Sango walked into the living room and sat down next to Kagome. "Well, he hasn't woken up yet."

"Say again?" Sango and Kagome jumped at the voice, turning their heads to the door so quickly, Kagome winced at a sudden sharp twinge in her neck.

"Hey, sis. You got any food for a starving brother?" Kohaku leaned against the door way, grinning against the pain.

"Kohaku?" Sango gasped. "You're awake?"

"You could say that," Kohaku winced. "As long as you ignore all the pain."

Sango jumped up from her seat. "Well come on and sit down," she led her brother to a chair opposite Kagome's seat.

"Hey," Kagome looked up, Kohaku was smiling at her. "I see you're alive."

Kagome smiled. "Same to you." she said. "They were a bit more worried about you though."

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't tell before but I sensed it. You're a hanyou, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Or something like that."

Sango shook her head. "Whoa, Kohaku, lets start from the beginning. What happened?"

Kohaku glanced puzzled at Kagome. "You didn't tell them?"

Kagome huffed. "I did. You think they believe me?"

"Oh, of course." Kohaku turned to his big sister. "She saved my life. I --"

Miroku suddenly burst through the living room door. "Sango!" he howled. "Both Kohaku and Kagome are gon--!" he noticed the three sitting on the couch and froze.

"Hey, Miroku." Kohaku smirked. "Nice to see you too."

"Ko - Kohaku?" Miroku stuttered. "You're okay?"

"In the sense of the word." Kohaku winced as Miroku slapped him on the back. "Just don't try that again or I won't be."

"Sorry, man--" Miroku was interrupted by a slam of the front door and Inuyasha storming in.

"Sango," he growled. " I thought I told you not to let her out without me home."

Sango glared at him. "You're not my boss! She was hungry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She can also be fully healed by now. She's dangerous!"

"Uh, no she's not." Everyone looked at Kohaku. "Well at least not to us!" he argued.

"Good." Inuyasha said. Everyone looked at him. "Not about her! I meant, Good, Kohaku is awake. Now he can tell us what the heck is going on."

"Glad you all trust me," Kohaku said dryly. "She saved my life. By the way," he turned to Kagome. "Whats your name? I'd tell you mine but I have a feeling you already know."

Kagome smiled. " I do, my name's Kagome."

"Very well, Kagome got me out of my cell somehow. I'm not sure, I only remember waking up on the roof. I was soaked in blood, quite a bit of it I'm pretty sure was Kagome's."

Kagome gaped. "No," she whispered, but no one heard her over Kohaku except for Inuyasha who's brow creased, but he kept silent.

"For a while," Kohaku continued. " I thought Kagome had left me on the roof to fend for myself. I changed my mind when I found blood all around the window and signs of struggle. I couldn't just leave my rescuer there to fend for herself, so I went and looked for her. I didn't take long to look, within ten minutes I found," he glanced at Inuyasha, " A evil looking girl coming out of a room with Naraku. She was telling him that the girl hadn't said anything. About how useless she was. I figured that must have been Kagome."

Kagome scoffed. "Useless my foot, she didn't give me a chance to say anything."

"Would you?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kagome glared at him. "How could I if I didn't know anything."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, then shut it quickly. Kohaku looked confused, but continued with his story.

"The door was unlocked, Kagome lay in the center of the floor unconscious. I was able to pick her up and had just gotten through the door when she woke up." Kohaku snorted.

"I tried to keep dragging her but she forced herself up and started trying to drag me to a window. After that it was pretty simple. We went over a few roofs before I blacked out and woke up in the alley with Kagome. I dragged her a little while before I found myself giving out. So I hid her behind a dumpster and found my way home."

Sango nodded her head as he finished. "That pretty much matches Kagome's story. Everyone agree?"

The others all nodded, even Inuyasha to Sango's surprise.

"Well, good." she said. "Kagome, Kohaku? Are you two still hungry?" Both of them nodded. "Good, I'll go make you some food." she left and went into the kitchen leaving three behind, Miroku had jumped up to follow her.

Kohaku broke the silence. "Kagome," he said. Kagome jumped a little and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Why'd you save me?"

Kagome snorted. "Ask Inuyasha."

Kohaku's brow creased. "Ok, Inuyasha? Do you know why?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched. "I have a feeling." then didn't say anything

"Well," Kohaku asked. "Could you tell me that feeling?"

After a couple minutes of silence, Inuyasha said, "We'd been at her bar kind of place earlier that day. We had a tip saying you were there." He smirked. "We whooped her butt and she wanted you to go back to us so we couldn't whoop her butt again."

Kagome gaped at him. "You did whoop my ass! And that's not why either."

"Well, then," Kohaku said. "Maybe you would like to tell me."

"They were threatening a friend of mine. And just for the record, it was NOT my bar. It's my friends bar."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Kagome glared at him. "It is. And actually, I had no plans what so ever to rescue you. I just couldn't leave you there to die. Happy?"

"Yeah," Kohaku replied. "I --" he was broken off by his sister's call of 'Breakfast!"

Kagome started to struggle with getting herself off the couch, noticing the movement, Inuyasha stepped forward to pick her up. But when she felt him touch her, she backed up fast and hissed.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, vapor coming from her mouth, fangs protruding. Kohaku stared at her in amazement.

Inuyasha snarled at her then turned and walked into the kitchen. Kohaku called for his sister, he himself was in no position to be able to carry Kagome into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sango asked, walking into the living room.

"Uh, Kagome needs to be carried into the kitchen and I can't do it."

"Oh! Of course." Sango leaned over and picked Kagome up. "At least Inuyasha didn't try to carry her."

"Well, that's why I called you," Kohaku told her. "He did and she like bit of his head."

"Oh," Sango froze. "Oh well."

Kohaku watched her go. "Sis!" he called.

Sango turned. "What?"

"I think we need to talk."

"Sure, after breakfast."

**(For those who are wondering, Kohaku is like 15 in this story)**

Naraku leaned back and watched the figure in front of him. "Well," he spoke sharply. "Did it work?"

The shadowed woman in front of him stiffened at his tone, "I'm not quite sure, lord." she spat back. "We haven't been informed yet."

"Well, what is he taking so long for?"

"You must give him a break, you gave him quite a going over." she chuckled.

"That's no excuse," Naraku scoffed. "He would be better by now. I want answers!"

"And you'll get them," she purred. "When he comes to his senses."

"I want them now," he snarled back. "And if that beating didn't make him come to his senses, I'm not sure what will!"

"I know." she said, picking up a phone off the wall, she barked into it: "Bring the girl in."

Confused, Naraku stood and went to stand by her. After a few seconds, the door was pushed open and three youkai stood there, a terrified human child in their arms.

"Ah, yes." Naraku smirked. "Kikyo, you are a genius."

Kikyo smiled, "I try to be."

**(Did you see that coming? Probably, I need to work more on suspense)**

**(Lol, bet you thought I'd end it there. Nope, I'm much more evil than that)**

"So, sis." Kohaku asked. "Whats up?" Breakfast had finished ages ago and Kagome was back in bed. Miroku had gone shopping and Inuyasha was demon hunting. The apartment was silent but for the two siblings.

"What do you want to know?" Sango asked. "A lot has happened since you left."

"Whats up between Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha? No idea. But Kagome seems to have a bit of misinformation about Inuyasha."

"Like what?"

Sango squirmed. "I'd rather not get into that. It's a touchy subject."

Kohaku examined a scrape on his arm and nodded. "I think I know what's up with Inuyasha."

Sango's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Wait here a sec," Kohaku said, standing up. "I think I know something that would explain it."

He stood up and walked out of the room, Sango gazing curiously after him. Walking down the hallway, Kohaku carefully opened the door of Inuyasha's, now Kagome's, room. Taking careful pains, for real, he stepped inside trying not to wake up the sleeping hanyou.

Stepping carefully through the mess to the pile of books on the table, he took on marked 'Algebra' and shifted through the pages, spotting and nicking a photo about halfway through the book. After careful examination, he nodded his head and left the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Sango glanced at the door as Kohaku came back in. Walking up to her, he tossed the photo into her lap then went and sat back on the couch. Sango gazed at the photo in amazement.

"Wow," she said. "I had no idea Inuyasha had a girlfriend."

"I don't think its recent." Kohaku suggested, "But if you want to get the shock of your life, imagine her with blue hair."

Sango gaped. "No way! Its Kagome."

"No, actually." Kohaku said. "Look at her eyes, its someone else. But they look an awful lot alike, don't you think?"

Sango nodded. "I see what you mean. And Miroku was telling me a bit ago that Inuyasha had a girlfriend, but they broke up when she cheated on him."

Kohaku raised his eyebrows. "That would give a man a reason to hate her. But why her replica?"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe its just the way she acts around him. It makes him angry at her."

Kohaku glanced at his sister. "Can you tell me why Kagome hates him now?" he asked.

Sango bit her lip. "She," she cleared her throat. "She is under the impression that somehow or other Inuyasha killed her family."

Kohaku gawked. "What? No way! What makes her think that?"

Sango shrugged. "I have no idea. Whatever it is, she is pretty sure of it. Nothing I said convinced her otherwise."

Kohaku shook his head. "I just can't see Inuyasha doing something like that. Have you asked him?"

"No. I probably should, I just can't get myself to ask. It would probably be wiser to ask Miroku first and see what he says."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Sango stood up. "I'll tell Miroku when he wakes up. I'm going to go catch a few winks myself."

Kohaku turned on the TV. "Go ahead." he said, inserting a disc, "I'm going to play a few games myself before I crash."

Sango smiled and left the room. As soon as she left, Kohaku reached for the phone next to the couch and dialed in a number.

"Hey," he said when it stopped ringing. "You will never guess what I just found out…"

**( -shivers- See, I am more evil than that!)**

_**Well, I'm going to end it there. -Winces- I know it is way too incredible short but I have a lot of stuff to do, you're lucky to get an update. And don't forget to review! I'm probably going to get a lot of people mad at me for what I did to this chapter, so just stick with me, okay? I promise it will get better.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Glares at Nanami-**_

_**Nanami: What? Are you still mad about Kagome and Fluffy?  
**_

_**Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru does not like the sound of Fluffy.**_

_**Nanami: -pouts- You didn't mind when Kagome called you Fluffy.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: -smiles- This Sesshoumaru does not mind what his future soul mate calls him.**_

_**Inuyasha: WHAT!**_

_**Kagome: Honestly, Inuyasha. Just because Sesshoumaru pays attention to the script doesn't mean you should yell at him.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: -Gloats-**_

_**Inuyasha: Just don't tell me that's going to happen in this story.**_

_**Nanami: Uh, nope. Kagome is all yours here.**_

_**Inuyasha: -Grabs Kagome off Fluffy's lap- Good! Then get the fluffy lap dog out of here.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: -Growls and reaches for Kagome-**_

_**Nanami: -Shakes head- Sorry, Inuyasha. He is in this story too. And Kagome gets too choose who she wants to cuddle with. -Blinks eyes at Sesshoumaru- And so can Sesshoumaru.**_

_**Anyways, I gotta go, I've got like 7 more chapters to write! TTYAL!**_

_**Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver**_

_**P.S. Don't stop here, I've updated all of my stories! Keep reading!!**_

_**Pages: 11 (Yes! My highest yet!)**_

_**Words: 3,347**_

_**You know you want to press that little blue button!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	5. The Plot Began's To Unfold

_**Nanami: I'm back! And I am so happy to be back. I had to work rather hard on this chapter, but I am very happy with how it came out. Everyone fit what I wanted and the fluff I wanted is their in all its good fluffiness. You know when I first started writing I didn't think I could write fluff but now I'm doing it with ease. Kind of a surprise really…**_

_**Kagome: Tell them about your other stories, Nanami!  
**_

_**Nanami: What? Oh, they wouldn't be interested in those.**_

_**Sango: I liked them.**_

_**Nanami: Honestly you two. Inuyasha lovers don't read Kenshin. Do you? Cause if you do I have two Kenshin stories newly born. Read 'Dancing my Way' first. it's a hot one.**_

_**Kagome: So you do think people will read them.**_

_**Nanami: I never said that!**_

_**Sango: Its all over your face girl.**_

_**Nanami: You say that a lot…**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**Nanami: You say it, Kagome. I can't. -sniffs-**

**Kagome: Help me out here, Sango.**

**Kagome: Nanami…**

**Sango: Does…**

**Kagome: Not…**

**Sango: Own…**

**Kagome and Sango together: INUYASHA!**

**Nanami: Why'd you have to make it sound so cheery?**

**(GOAL 3590 WORDS, 10 PAGES)**

"Yeah," Kohaku said into the phone. "That would work fine. I'll keep my eyes open." All of a sudden he heard the footsteps in the hall. "Look, I got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He shut the phone just as Sango walked in.

"Hi, Kohaku." she yawned. "Have you been here all evening?"

Kohaku blinked and looked at the clock. Sure enough, he had been on the phone for almost three hours. "Um, yeah. I might have dozed off for a couple of seconds though."

Sango smiled and sat down by him. "Its so nice having my baby brother home again."

Kohaku blushed. "Watch who you're calling baby, sis." he warned, flicking a dried noodle from the couch at her at hitting her smack on the nose.

She flicked it back, dealing a harsh whack on his cheek. "So what did you watch? Anything interesting?"

Kohaku blanked. What did they usually have on today? He should have watched some TV anyways! "Oh, this and that." he said, changing the subject. "Do you want me to go check on Kagome?"

Sango looked at him oddly. "Yeah sure. Why not."

Kohaku smiled and stood up, as he started for the door, the phone rang and he froze.

"Will you get that?" Sango yawned, submersed in a rerun of a reality TV show. Kohaku glanced at the phone. "Its probably just Shippou calling to see if you're awake." she urged him. "Answer it, tell him you're okay."

Kohaku picked up the phone on the way out and answered it with a quick "Hello?"

"Miroku?" Kohaku sighed. It was the little fox demon's voice. "Is Kohaku better yet?"

Kohaku smirked. "Call your self a demon, runt?" he said, walking into Kagome's room.

"Kohaku?" Shippou gasped. "You're awake? Can I come over and hug you?"

"Uh, uh." Kohaku told him. "I still hurt all over, you might kill me."

"Really?" Shippou asked. "Are you that hurt?" (I don't think I've said this yet, Shippou is around 8 in this story. Maybe even 6 or 7)

Kohaku smiled wryly into the phone. "Something like that. I'm going, Ship. Talk to you later?"

"Aww." Shippou whined. "I want to ask what happened."

"Ask later," Kohaku stood at the end of the bed and watched Kagome sleep. "I have stuff to do today."

"Oh." Shippou fell silent. "Well, good bye."

"Yeah, bye." Kohaku turned off the phone and tossed it on the table. Looking at Kagome's still form, he turned and left the room.

**(Was that an accident, leaving the phone in her room?)**

With a bolt, Kagome sat straight up in her bed and reached for the phone. Holding it clenched to her, she listened carefully for passer byers, but all sound had stopped outside of the room so she began to dial.

Holding it to her ear, Kagome held her breath as it began to ring until someone answered.

"'Lo?"

"Oh good." Kagome breathed. "I was afraid you wouldn't be there."

The person on the other side snorted. "Girl, I'm never NOT here."

"Never mind that." Kagome whispered. "I don't have much time. Can you tell HIM something?"

"Who's him?" the voice asked sarcastically.

Kagome snarled. "You know perfectly well who HE is."

"Yeah, yeah." there was a scuffle on the other side as the phone bearer searched for something. "Ok, I got the note pad. What do you want to say?"

"Ask him, why."

"Why what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just ask him! He'll know."

"Alright." There was a scribble then a pause. "Where can he contact you at?"

"No where,"

"Then how is he supposed to answer you?"

"I'll find him!"

"Whatever you say." a pause. "Don't you have that cell phone your friend gave you?"

Kagome growled low in her throat. "He didn't give it back to me."

"Oh." another pause. "Are we talking about the same 'HIM'?"

Kagome hissed angrily and threw the phone across the room, wincing when it hit the wall loudly. She bolted towards the phone, grabbing it and looking wildly for a hiding place. So frightened that she would be found with the phone, she neglected to notice her working legs until she tripped over them. Literally.

"Oomph!" she hit the floor hard, the phone flying away and landing under the bed. She raised her eyebrows, perfect hiding place. For now that is.

She looked down at her legs in surprise. Since when had they been working. With a squeal of delight she kicked them up and down, then did a short cartwheel to make sure they were in working order.

Giggling ecstatically, she tip toed over to the door and into the hallway. She snuck into the living room, and behind the couch that Sango and Inuyasha sat in watching some news bulletin.

"Gotcha!" she cried, flinging her arms around the demon slayers neck. (Sango's, not Inuyasha's.) The two friends jumped in surprise.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed. "You're up! And you can walk!"

Kagome nodded. "I can walk!

Sango laughed. "You can walk!"(I do that a lot, copying the same thing over and over again)

"Feh," the two looked at the disturbed Inuyasha. "So she can walk. No big deal."

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "I scared you. So there!"

Inuyasha gaped. "Did not! I knew you were there the whole time."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Sango bartered, thrusting herself in between the two. "Stop acting like children. Kagome, you can walk!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I think we know that by now, Sango."

Sango glared at him. "You hush your mouth." She turned back to Kagome, missing the impudent tongue he had stuck at her. "How'd it happen?"

Kagome shrugged. "I fell out of bed. I stood up to get back in and found my legs were moving by themselves."

Sango giggled. "Have you told Kohaku yet?"

Kagome's brow wrinkled. "I haven't seen him yet. Why?"

Sango made a exasperated sound. "He was just in your room checking up on you."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "He wasn't there when I woke up. Do you have any food?"

Sango sat up. "Sure, do you want Ramen?"

Kagome nodded, going to sit down on the couch opposite the dog eared hanyou. She mouthed at him, 'My Ramen.' and licked her lips. He glared at her and she smiled happily.

"Sango!" Inuyasha growled, she poked her head back into the living room.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Make me a Ramen." he ordered. Sango raised her eyebrows.

"You're a big boy, Yash." she said. "Make your own."

Inuyasha snarled, then vouched to sit back and stare at Kagome rather than make some food. He smirked at her and she blinked.

"What?" she asked. "I won, why are you smirking."

"L'ttle baby Kagome can't make her own Ramen." he baby talked. "Has big sister make it for her."

Kagome gaped at him. "You, _turd._" she spat. She picked up a couch pillow and flung it at his head, ducking when it flew back at her. Before you could say 'Two Year olds' the living room was a full fledged pillow war.

So of course, it was only normal when someone grabbed Kagome around the middle, she believed it was Inuyasha and her memories flew back. Screaming, she slashed the arms around her waist in fear. Flinging herself away, she gasped at the now bloody Miroku who was gaping at her.

"Oh my gosh," she cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you." Inuyasha ran over to his friend and started to examine the gashes.

"Its all right." Miroku insisted, wincing at the treatment Inuyasha was giving to his bloody arms. "Inuyasha can take care of it no problem."

"Do you want me to use the wash cloth?" Inuyasha asked him, after glaring at Kagome.

"Yeah," Miroku replied. Kagome bit her lip as she watched Inuyasha spit on the wash cloth and gingerly wipe the streaks. As if she wasn't feeling guilty enough before!

Sango walked up behind Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped at the sudden contact. "Its okay," Sango told her. "Miroku's always getting beat up for trying to grope girls. This is nothing to what's happened before."

Kagome sniffed. "I didn't mean too. I really didn't. I lost control." she angrily wiped at a tear. This was no time to be emotional!

Sango patted her shoulder, trying to act nonchalant but Kagome could smell her worry. Kagome bit her lip and backed away from the three of them.

"She's right." Kagome jumped, her eyes wide. She turned to Kohaku.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He pointed at Miroku. "He's gotten a lot worse than this." he chuckled. "One time, right after we joined the group, he tried to grope this hair demon named Yura. He was half dead by the time we caught up with him."

Kagome laughed, then quieted as she thought. "Yura?" she asked. "That name sounds familiar."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell Inuyasha that. She's one of Naraku's minions. He'll think you'll have something to do with them."

Kagome shook her head softly. "He already thinks that. Someone's at the door." she added. The quiet scuffling on the knob had been picked up by her tender cat ears.

Kohaku turned towards it in surprise. "There is? Oh, would you mind answering it? I'm going to go turn the Ramen off before it burns."

Kagome nodded and sniffed the air. There was indeed a hint of burnt chicken on the air. But if she could only just sense it with her sensitive nose, how did Kohaku. Her eyes widened as she remembered what he had said earlier that day.

"_I was soaked in blood, quite a bit of it I'm pretty sure was Kagome's."_

She closed her eyes in pain. How was she supposed to tell them this? Eager for a distraction, she hurried to the door and opened it. She got a glimpse of a round childish face before her world turned orange, and loud.

"Aiyee!!" The face cried as it over took her. She fell back in surprise and was instantly covered.

Kagome gasped as her lungs were constricted by a heavy weight. Her mouth filled with fur and the a heavy scent of rotting fish that she choked on. What was this demon? Another of Naraku's men? Her lungs were on the point of bruising when the weight was taken off and she jumped to her feet ready to fight.

She was stopped in her tracks by the crying fox kitsune being held in the air by his tail, a very angry Inuyasha cussing and cursing at the tear soaked child.

"I didn't know!" he wailed over and over again. "I thought she killed you guys!"

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, throwing the kitsune head over tail at the wall. "As if she could kill me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Easy." she licked her lips. "And who's the runt?"

The orange haired fox leaped to his feet. "I'm no runt! I can be as big as you!" Just to prove it, he began to grow into an exact likeness of Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Quite a trick. Bet its not as deadly as I am though."

The other Kagome smiled and licked her lips in an exact imitation of her. "Maybe not," it said, still with the fox's squeaky voice. "But I'm as deadly as the great Shippou!"

"And who would that be?" Kagome asked. Kohaku chuckled.

"It's him." he beckoned towards the shape changing fox. "Shippou, stop that nonsense. Get back into your own body."

The image of Kagome popped and the Shippou's pouting face came back into view. "Aw, Kohaku." he whined. "You have to ruin everything."

Kohaku snorted. "And how do I do that? And why did you attack Kagome? She just answered the door."

"But she smelled like blood! And it really stank." Shippou insisted, holding his nose. Miroku looked offended.

"Are you saying that my blood stinks?" he asked, holding out his clawed arm. "She accidentally cut me."

"Besides," Kohaku added, holding his nose. "You're the one that stinks! Phew, what did you bathe in? Sushi?"

The rest of the gang sniffed the air and cried out in disgust. The little fox kitsune smelled strongly of rotting fish, the same scent that had muffled Kagome's senses when he had attacked her. Kagome joined into the rush of covering noses and clamped her hand over the tender flesh.

"Oy, Runt!" Inuyasha cried. "What do you think you're doing, smelling like that? Go take that scent off or I'll throw you out the window!"

Shippou's face fell. "But its supposed to make me stronger!" He protested. "I can't take it off."

"Its not going to make you stronger, kit," Kohaku said, his voice muffled by his hands, "Unless of course you're trying to stink them into oblivion."

Shippou sighed and looked at his hands sadly. "Ok, I'll take it off." he looked back up at Kohaku excitedly. "But can I hug you first?!"

Kohaku shook his violently. "No way, I don't want to go around smelling like rotten fish all day!"

"Shippou," Sango said, he looked towards her to see she was pointing down the hall with her free hand. "Bathroom. Now."

With one last glance at the gathered five, Shippou went pouting to the bathroom to wash up. Kagome heard him mutter, "My dad is always right though." to himself as he went and laughed quietly to herself.

**(Kagome can walk, Kagome can walk, Kagome can WALK!)**

Smirking, a dark haired wolf demon walked into The Demon Haunt. (You should remember it from the first chapter) With a jaunt, he strode over to the counter and leaned over into Ayami's face.

"Hey, Beautiful," he asked. "You got my answer yet?"

Ayami never looked up from the plate of food she was preparing. "Which one, Wolfie?" she asked. "I have about three from your fans right here."

He snorted. "Come on, you know who I'm talking about."

"Me?" she looked up. He nodded. " No, no, and no. I will not go out with you again."

He pouted up at her. "Please, Ayami? Please, por favor?"

"Nope, nada, liya. And I have something here for you from your girlfriend."

His face lit up as she handed him a pad of paper, then turned to confusion. "Why?" he asked. "She doesn't talk to me for four months then asks me 'Why?'"

Ayami snorted. "It's the same thing I would have asked. Why, Kouga. Why?"

He looked suspiciously up at her. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Not a bit." she picked up a mug and placed it in front of him. "Usual?"

"Yeah, whatever." He perused the paper. "Are you sure this is all she wrote? Did she write some more in invisible ink?" he blew at the paper to see if any words appeared.

Ayami scoffed at his attempt. "She called me, Wolfie. I wrote it down. I wrote nothing in invisible ink. Be satisfied."

He tossed the paper onto the counter and picked up the glass. "I'm not satisfied. I broke up with Kagome so I could date you. And you still refuse. Do you ever wonder how sad that makes her? That I dumped her just to flit around without a woman?"

Setting an empty glass on the counter, Ayami reached under the counter and drew forth a note pad full of letters and slammed in front of the wolf demon. "There," she said. "All from adoring women. Pick one of them."

Awestruck, Kouga picked it up and flipped through. "Good lord, where have these all come from?"

Ayami gaped at him. "You Baka! I give this to you every evening! How can you say you've never seen them?"

Kouga grinned up at her. "Only joking, my dear Ayami. Honestly though, if they wanted answers they should have left pictures."

Ayami smacked him with the towel, hard.

"Ow!" he cried, flailing back with outstretched hands. "What was that for!"

Ayami snorted. "Baka."

'Knock Knock.' Ayami raised an eyebrow. "That's odd, the only person to use the back door is--" she stopped, but the happy grin spread over her face and she hurried over.

"What?" Kouga asked. "Kagome?"

"No, Baka," she told him. "My boyfriend." she added on a sarcastic note.

Kouga gaped at her as she pulled the door opened, then brightly blushed. Turning back to Kouga she asked, "Is it too late too take those words back?"

Kouga grinned. "Not this time, Baka. 'Lo, Sesshoumaru. Whats up? Fighting with the panthers again I presume."

Sesshoumaru paused in the door way, his face bloody and a gash across his chest. "This Sesshoumaru is not sure what attacked him."

Kouga's eyes widened. "You mean they beat you?"

"In the actual meaning of the word, yes. In actuality, no. They were quite dead when I left."

Kouga smiled. "Of course, no one could win over the great Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted grimly. "But the fact they had been dead before they attacked me of course, means nothing."

Kouga's drink spewed over the counter. "You were attacked by _dead_ guys? And they did that to you?"

Sesshoumaru gestered to Ayami who hurried to grab a glass of sake for him. "They were not in fact dead." he replied. "Something, or someone was in control."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "You mean its true? The rumors of the wind demoness, she actually exists?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This Sesshoumaru saw her in the sky and directed a blow at her." his brow creased. "She is a confusing female."

Kouga snorted and shot a look at Ayami. "All women are, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "She told this Sesshoumaru a riddle. A riddle without an answer."

Ayami's eyes widened. "Well then, lets hear it."

"The wind blew away.

Someone's stray." he quoted.

"Hurry or this Fae.

Won't see another day."

Ayami's brow furrowed. "Fae," she said to herself. "Someone's stray." she turned to Sesshoumaru. "You wouldn't by any chance be attached to some little girl, are you?"

Kouga scoffed. "Ayami, Sesshoumaru is a big boy. He likes big girls."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and turned to Ayami. "Why would you think this, Ayami?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "The biggest hint was the word Fae. Fae means fairy, or in some instances, a pretty little girl. Someone's stray, suggests that she was with someone before. As she was quoting it to you, I suspected that she was meaning she had strayed from you."

Sesshoumaru thought this over, then shook his head. "No, this Sesshoumaru has one child like that, and she is safely away."

Ayami bit her lip and stood back up. "I hope you're right." She picked up her towel again and started wiping down glasses. "The rumor going around is this wind demoness is evil. Very evil."

Sesshoumaru became nervous, fiddling with the edge of his kimono and blinking. "This Sesshoumaru should be going now." he said, standing up and leaving the glass of sake untouched on the counter. He rapidly headed towards the door.

"I'll refund your drink!" Ayami called to him, but he shook his head.

"This Sesshoumaru can pay for it. Contact me later."

Ayami shook her head. "He always does that. Do you think he'll ever pay his tab?"

Kouga looked up at her. "Sesshoumaru? No way."

Ayami sighed. "Thought so."

**(No! Not that little Fae child, Rin!)**

Kohaku paced the living room floor nervously. It was about 7 in the evening and both Kagome and Inuyasha had retired for the night. Something had been bugging Kohaku ever since he had regained consciousness and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He turned to Sango as he grabbed a light coat off the couch. It was Miroku's but he wouldn't care. "Sang," he said. His sister turned to him. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

Sango's brow furrowed. "Kohaku," she said. "It's late, its getting dark out and you are NOT well enough to go by yourself. If you really want to I can go with you."

Kohaku shook his head. "No, I want to go by myself."

His sister opened her mouth to protest, but he had already gone through the door. She stood up to follow, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

"No, Sango." he told her quietly, she turned to him in surprise. "Kohaku is a man now. He would be horribly embarrassed if you followed him."

Sango started to protest, then shut her mouth. "I guess you're right. Miroku. And if you aren't I'll feed you to the Youkai tomorrow."

Miroku settled back on the couch and shuddered. "I believe you."

**(Back to Kohaku…)**

Kohaku walked out of the apartment building and looked up and down the street. He saw no one, but could have sworn he had seen a flash of white down a dark alley and headed down it.

Halfway down, he froze at the glint of the streetlight on a reflective object. He licked his lips tentively, and whispered, "K? That you?"

"Kohaku," came the quiet reply. "I heard you were dead."

Kohaku breathed out. "No, not yet. What about you?" a sob caught in his throat but he pushed it back. "Did they speak the truth?"

The silence that met his ears was unpleasant. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her reply. "Don't believe them, Kohaku. Please don't."

He shook his head angrily. "And why not? You're the only one who could have given us away. How am I not supposed to believe them."

"Kohaku," she whispered, tears sounding in her voice. "I would never betray you. Do you have so little trust in me?"

"I don't know." Kohaku bit his lip. "I don't know, please tell me."

Her voice caught and hitched with sobs, "Kohaku. My own sister hates me. My father tried to kill me. And you think I betrayed you? You think I'm living out here on the streets by choice?" she gasped through her tears. "Kohaku, _I love you!"_

With a strangled sob, Kohaku flew the few feet to her side and gathered Kanna in his arms. "I love you too, Kanna. Thank god you're all right. Thank you ever so much!"

**(Dum, du du du dum!)  
**

The cold air in the dark cell was pierced by the sound of a child's wailing. Hidden in a corner, a dark haired little girl sobbed her heart out.

On the other side of the room, a toad demon lay unconscious on the floor, bound with chains as well. The girl's attention seemed to be undivided on his cold body.

"Jaken-sama!" she wailed over and over again, pulling at her bindings. "Jaken-same, wake up! Please wake up, Rin was bad. She'll be good now!" Her cry's went unanswered and they became all the more pleading.

"Jaken-sama! We have to go find Sesshoumaru-sama!"

**(That should be enough for now, I think)**

_**Nanami: Did you like it? Pl, pl, please tell me you liked it!**_

_**Inuyasha: I liked it. Bit of a shocker at the end though.**_

_**Nanami: What, you never thought that Kohaku and Kanna is a match made in heaven? Cause it is!**_

_**Kagome: It was a bit of a surprise, Nanami.**_

_**Nanami: Hmph, I thought it was totally predictable. **_

_**Something that needs to be brought up, In the first chapter I had Naraku's office in the back of the Haunt. That tiny office eventually, and confusingly, became a whole warehouse. I'm sure a lot of you were thinking, 'How the hell did that happen?!?!'. Well, Nanami got distracted, that's how it happened. I will eventually change that part in the chapter, but until then, just pretend you remember reading how Naraku took Kagome to his warehouse. -Nanami looks ashamed of herself-**_

_**One last thing…**_

_**I thought I'd write a quick apology to all of my reviewers because I haven't been answering any of your questions or anything like that and I wanted to offer an explanation.**_

_**I have my stories on two computers. One, the computer that I do the actual writing of my story on, has no internet access. To get this stories onto Fanfiction I have to retype them onto the laptop, number two computer, and then post it. After all that typing, I like to put all of my chapters on at once, I am usually way too tired to do much of a A/N. So I put up a cute little narration with the characters before I post it.**_

_**With that in mind, please remember that I do not have the time, or strength (Your fingers really get to killing you after 14 thousand words), to go read all of my reviews and put the answers in my A/N. Once in a great while I will do that, mostly what you will get is whats coming up now.**_

_**I LOVE MY REVIEWS! Seriously, I get like the best reviews this side of Inuyasha town. I haven't gotten a single flame, no one has accused me of stealing their story, and they are all affirmative. So yes, I am very happy with my reviews and my unhappiness is not the reason I haven't been answering your questions.**_

_**One last thing, the person who told me that if I haven't gotten it by now, my story is really good. (Sorry, I do not have access to your name presently) Thank you very much, I admit that I can be very unsupportive of my stories. Other people think they're all awesome and stuff but then I go read somebody else's, like 'Wolf Blossom,' or 'Sessy-sama,' and my stories become pieces of junk in my eyes. Keep telling me that though, I might turn around.**_

**WORDS: 4,500**

**PAGES: 15**

**Press the little button!  
**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
